


Taint me, Break me

by ayatos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatos/pseuds/ayatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Ayato was an executive in Aogiri he was a play toy for the infamous Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taint me, Break me

Pain.

That was the only thing that registered in Ayato’s mind as he sat broken on an unstable chair in a room whose walls were the only witness to his constant screams. He could taste blood on his lips though he wasn’t sure if it was old or new, if it was from biting his lips or from the cuts along his face. Footsteps coming from outside the door singled the return of his torturer, the infamous Jason. He was crueler in person than in theory and he was the only person Ayato had ever been scared of. How he managed to end up in the claws of someone like this was beyond him. But now those thoughts didn’t matter the only that mattered was getting through each session alive.

Jason opened the door and grinned at him with that wicked smile of his. He moved roughly through the room and Ayato felt his heart beat increase as he got closer to him. 

"Are you ready for some fun?" He asked. The young ghoul tried to respond but the words caught in his throat and all he could manage was a glare. The glare was futile but it helped him believe he was making some kind of impression on the older ghoul.

The sound of his fingers flicking the needle echoed through the empty space. He moved in and with a swift motion jabbed the needle in his eye. Ayato didn’t scream anymore when the needle touched his eye, it wasn’t even the worst part. He felt his body go numb for a minute as the drug took effect. Then the feeling of human weakness washed over his body and he felt sick to his stomach.

"What should we break today?" Yamori asked casually like he was debating what to eat for dinner. He pulled out a long deadly looking blade, he ran a finger along it creepily. "This should do." He said.

One hand holding the blade the other grabbed roughly at Ayato’s hand, he held it so tight that he couldn’t move it. Ayato bite his lip hard as he watched the blade swing down cutting off three of his fingers. The sound of slicing flesh and cracking of bones was nothing compared to the blood curdling screams that tore out of Ayato’s mouth. Pain ripped through his body and he began to heave. He was choking on his own spit as he continued to dry heave, tears welled at his eyes threatening to spill.

The pain in his fingers was shoved aside when the knife drove into his abdomen. Agony burned through him like a fire and he made an attempt to scream or cry out but all that left his mouth was blood. He coughed it up tasting the coppery sliminess of it as the bits that didnt make it out of his mouth sat on his tongue.

Please.

Stop.

Aneki.. help.

Thoughts of Touka rushed through his mind in a torrent. He shouldn’t have left her, should have stayed then maybe he would not be here. But he couldn’t think of that now because the blood soaked blade found it’s home in his thigh. He could hear the crunch of his bone and the sound of laughter mingling into one mess in his head.

His vision now began to blur as the pain was the only thing his mind could focus itself on. Pain. Agony. Torment. Torture. 

"Help me, someone anyone" he begged as another fit of coughing brought up more blood. The smell of copper was all he could smell as blood poured from everywhere. 

"Now now we don’t want you to bleed out." Yamori said and he heard a sizzling sound. Ayato looked up to see a hot poker, eyes widened in shock and he struggled.

The smell of burning flesh is something that would forever be burned into his brain. He screamed out as the poker sizzled angrily against his wounds. He wasn’t sure what was worse the smell or the pain, either way the pain made him cry out again. 

He could swear death was upon him now, this was it this was the last time. His body would not make it much longer.

I can’t take it anymore, let it end he thought.

Please stop.

Help me.

Aneki, Aneki, Aneki. 

The pain didn’t stop no matter how much he prayed for it to end. Finally Yamori pulled back and Ayato felt ready to pass out from all the torment his body was put to. Yamori grabbed his favorite tool the pliers next.

No, please no.

The snapping of his finger bones reverberated along the barren walls. Those poor walls Ayato thought, the number of screams they must have heard. They must do well at keeping the secrets of this room for they remain white, untainted and unbroken unlike the people trapped inside them. 

Yamori set the pliers on the next finger and crushed down annihilating all the bones inside. Broken fragments threatened to burst through his skin and reveal to the world their suffering. 

Help, help, help, help me anyone Ayato repeated in his head like mantra. Maybe if he thought it enough someone would save him. He thought about Touka, she was too far from him physically and emotionally. He wasn’t even sure she would come to his rescue after his escape.

Please.

The door opened and Yamori snapped up a growl emitting from him in annoyance. “What?”

"The boss says don’t kill the kid, he thinks he might be useful." The voice said. Ayato thought he was hearing things, was this his saving grace, was God sparing him?

"What are you saying I can’t torture him anymore?" Yamori groaned. Ayato felt like the angels were signing, this was it the end had come. 

"Yes. Let him go." 

"Fine."

—-

Even though he had been spared physically Ayato was no longer the same person. A cruelness had embedded itself in him during those torture sessions. Crawled it’s way into him and made a home in the screams and agony and blood. He was tainted, broken and the old him was a thing of the past. He had evolved from the tortured to the torturer and he was too far damned to go back.


End file.
